


You are my fantasy.

by igonecrazy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Genderbending, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy
Summary: A tired Alexandra comes home to find her wife, Magna, isn't there to greet her at the door.
Relationships: Magna Bane/Alexandra Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, female!Magnus Bane/female! Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	You are my fantasy.

Alexandra had just got back from patrol. She hadn’t knocked because the door was slightly ajar. She guessed Chairman had used the front door to escape this time. She offloaded all her weapons- _almost all_ –in the cabinet in the foyer.

“Magna, I’m home,” she called.

Usually, her beautiful wife was already at the door by now, informed by her magic as soon as she would enter the wards. Alec didn’t think much of it, as the delicious smell wafted up to her. She followed the smell to the kitchen, expecting to see her wife stirring a pot or chopping something. But to her dismay, the kitchen was empty.

The cloche dome plate on the counter attracted her attention, she was pretty sure they did not own one of these. She lifted the plate and was greeted by the sight of a mouthwatering bowl of pasta and two pieces of garlic bread. Her stomach gave a low rumble, and she patted it gently, telling it to calm the fuck down and she put the cloche plate back on the food. Though she was peckish, it can wait because right now, she needed to see her wife more.

She took off her leather jacket, tossing it to the empty couch as she walked by it. She walked out to the balcony of their loft and was greeted by the serene sight of the glass city. She would never have imagined she would be living here with her Downworlder wife. To her, it had been a childish fantasy, which she refused to indulge. She took a deep inhale of the fresh air of the city. Although her lungs appreciated the change, her heart still missed the hustle-bustle of New York.

She felt something brush along her feet. She looked down and saw Chairman circling around her feet.

“Aww, you poor baby,” she cooed as she picked up the cat, and brought him to rest in the crook of her elbow.

The cat meowed at her and gave tiny licks to her nose. She nuzzled the top of his head, caressing his neck.

“Isn’t this city beautiful, Chairman?” she asked, looking at the twinkling lights in the distance.

 _Meow_.

“Yes, I agree, it’s not as beautiful as Magna,” she kissed his head, and then raised him, to meet his eyes and asked, “Have you seen your other mom, dear?”

Chairman raised his paws to her face and rubbed his little head against her cheek, making her giggle.

“Alright, alright, let’s go look for her,” she held the cat against her shoulder and went inside.

They were barely in when Chairman started fretting in her arms. She let go of the cat and he jumped at the couch, and before she could move to remove her jacket, he had laid claim to it, she just hoped he would return it without any scratches.

She made her way to the bedroom, hoping to see her wife in there because otherwise, it would mean she was still in her office and she did not like the idea, though she knew that was unlikely. Magna would have come to greet her at the door if she had been working. She slid open the door of the bedroom and sighed in relief.

There, on the golden silk sheets, the love of her life was sprawled like a starfish.

Magna was wearing a silk blue romper, and Alec bit her lip at the sight of her bare legs. One look at her wife was always enough to have her heart racing.

_Who needs cardio, right?_

Alec walked up to the bed. Magna’s top had ridden up, and her bare belly-button-less belly slightly rose and fell with her breathing.

Alec knew Magna would get mad at her for getting into the bed without washing up first, but she could not resist. She slowly crawled onto the bed, trying not to wake her wife. Her hands were on either side of her wife, with a knee resting between her open legs, she loomed over her sleeping form.

Magna’s hair fanned out around her face, the glitter sparkling in her thick black hair reminded her of the night sky she had been admiring a few minutes ago. Though she wasn’t wearing any makeup, her lips still glistened with her homemade lip balm, that she used every night before bed. Alec’s lips used to be perpetually chapped, but since she had started kissing Magna every night, even her lips had become soft.

Magna was adorable like this, Alec had thought it was a cliché thing to say, but looking at her, she couldn’t imagine this was a few hundred years old fierce warlock. She looked more like a delicate mundane girl.

Magna’s face scrunched up as she groaned, “Mmm…you reek of ravener blood.”

Alec grinned and apologized, “Sorry, my love.”

She leaned in and kissed Magna’s forehead. The frown on her wife’s face melted into a soft smile. Magna’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and Alec’s heart jumped with excitement, like the very first time, at the sight of those slit eyes. _Her patience had been tested enough._

She swooped in and captured Magna’s lips in a fierce kiss. Her lips pressed firmly against her wife’s honey-flavored lips. One of Magna’s arms came up to wrap around her shoulder, gripping the back of her t-shirt, while her other hand cupped the back of Alec’s neck.

Alec slowly lowered her body onto Magna’s, her arms sliding under Magna’s waist, holding her tightly and their legs tangled together. Alec licked Magna’s sweet lips, which parted, letting entry to her incessant tongue. Alec felt one of Magna’s feet slide up her side, her feet dragging slowly against her denim-clad leg. She dragged her teeth against Magna’s bottom lip as she pulled back, but the tiny moan that came in response made her dive in again.

An eternity later, Alec finally pulled back from the kiss. One of her hands had slid up Magna’s back and was clutching the back of her neck, while her other hand caressed her bare side. Magna’s golden skin was dusted red, she felt hot under her touch. Magna was caressing her back with one hand and a cheek with another. Alec felt so thoroughly loved. This was her fantasy, having Magna in her arms and being in hers, and she was living it every day.

Alec nuzzled against Magna’s nose, and a giggle chimed in the quiet room.

“Feeling romantic, are we?” Magna asked.

“Always, my dear, always,” she replied, nuzzling her cheek, and was rewarded with another giggle. “I missed you,” she said.

“I missed you too, love,” replied Magna, giving her a peck.

Alec was about to dive in for another kiss, but her stomach gave a loud rumble, feeling ignored.

Magna chuckled, “Let me guess, you skipped dinner to look for me?”

Alec nodded, apologetically.

“As much as I,” Magna gave her a peck, “would like for this to,” another peck, “continue, you need to eat.”

“Dinner can wait,” she protested, leaning down to press kisses to her throat.

“No, it can’t,” Magna’s arms slid to the front of her shoulders and gave a gentle push. “Dinner can’t wait, and shower definitely cannot wait,” she said pushing Alec up and away from her neck.

“But-,” Alec started, but she was cut off by Magna shaking her head.

“No,” Magna said, and then let out a huge yawn.

Alec ceded, “Alright, but just one more kiss?”

Magna stared at her with her brows furrowed, pondering over the request. Her hands still held Alec at a distance. She came to a conclusion and gave Alec a tentative nod.

Alec took that as all the invitation she needed and fell onto Magna’s inviting lips. She poured all her passion into the kiss, loving the slide of Magna’s lips against hers. When Alec pulled back from the kiss, Magna’s head raised up to follow her lips and she just _had_ to make up for that.

This time when Alec came up for air, Magna had a satisfied smile on her face.

Alec kissed Magna’s temple, “Sleep, my love.” She pulled her hands away from Magna’s body, caressing her as she released her.

“I’ll wait for you,” Magna murmured, as she turned on her side, her eyes closed and her smile still intact.

Alec waited, kneeling at Magna’s bedside and caressing her head till her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. She kissed Magna’s cheek and turned off the lamps.

The room was bathed in the soft moonlight filtering in from the open windows, and Alec counted her many blessings as she stared at the shimmering form of her wife, her fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just crushing extremely bad on female Magnus Bane.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very welcome and much appreciated! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr, I have the same username ([ @igonecrazy ](https://igonecrazy.tumblr.com/)) there too! ❤️


End file.
